Allan Legere
|birth place = Chatham, New Brunswick, Canada|job = Car salesman|pathology = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Arsonist Robber|mo = Rape Varied |victims = 5 killed 2 attempted 1 hostage|time = June 22, 1986 - November 24, 1989|charges = 4 counts murder|sentence = Life imprisonment|capture = November 24, 1989|status = Incarcerated}} Allan Joseph Legere,' '''a.k.a. '"The Monster of the Miramichi"''', is a Canadian serial killer, rapist, robber, and arsonist. He was sentenced to life imprisonment for committing murder, eventually managing to escape custody while in a hospital for ear treatment. Recaptured, he was again condemned to life imprisonment. Background and First Murder Little is known about Legere's early life other than he was born on February 13, 1948, in Chatham, New Brunswick. Legere's first known victim was John Glendenning, on the evening of June 21, 1986. After disconnecting the power, Legere and his accomplices Todd Matchett and Scott Curtis broke into the Glendenning store. After repeatedly beating John and his wife Mary, the trio fled the scene. Mary regained consciousness and discovered her husband had been beaten to death. She crawled up the stairs to the phone and dialed 911. The dispatcher spoke with Mary on the phone until the emergency forces arrived. Police tracked down the three and arrested them. Matchett pleaded guilty to murdering John Glendenning and brutally beating his wife Mary; Curtis and Legere were convicted at trial. Escape and Later Murders Legere was serving his sentence at the Atlantic Institution maximum security penitentiary in Renous-Quarryville, under the responsibility of the Correctional Service of Canada (CSC). On May 3, 1989, Legere was transported by CSC personnel from the penitentiary to the Dr. Georges-L.-Dumont Regional Hospital in Moncton, New Brunswick, for the treatment of an ear infection. Legere managed to convince the CSC personnel to let him use a washroom at the hospital alone, and there he picked the lock on his handcuffs with a homemade key he had hidden in a cigar. He then used a piece of television antenna that he had concealed on his body as a weapon and held the officers at bay before fleeing the building. Legere escaped the hospital property and through a combination of carjacking and motor vehicle theft, was able to evade recapture. Legere was at large for a period of seven months and during this time committed four additional murders in and around the towns of Chatham, Newcastle, and adjoining communities. Recapture, Trial, and Aftermath Legere was recaptured on November 24, 1989, following a failed carjacking that began in Saint John and ended outside Rogersville; rewards of $50,000 were collected for the information that led to his recapture. In August 1990, Legere was convicted on charges pertaining to his escape, and sentenced to an additional nine years. His trial for the murders began with an indictment in November of that year. Legere's trial featured the first Canadian uses of DNA fingerprinting to convict rather than exonerate; in November 1991, Legere was convicted of the murders committed while he had been at large. In 2015, Legere was transferred from the super-maximum security penitentiary (the "SHU", in Sainte-Anne-des-Plaines, Quebec) to the Edmonton Institution in Alberta, where he currently resides. In 1996, the city of Fredericton shut down its old jail, and in 1999 the building was repurposed into a science museum; the cell in which Legere was held during his 1991 trial is now used for an exhibit on DNA fingerprinting. Modus Operandi Legere targeted random couples and houses in various places all over New Brunswick. When he found a suitable target, he would burglarize houses and then beat to death, raped females or either severely wounding the occupants. He would also set fire to the scene before fleeing. He was known to have stabbed, strangled and asphyxiated his victims on some occasions. He also robbed some of his victims. Known Victims *June 22, 1986: Black River Ridge, New Brunswick: **John Glendenning **Mary Glendenning *1989: **Dr. Georges-L.-Dumont University Hospital Centre, Moncton, New Brunswick: ***Peggy Olive **May 29: Chatham, New Brunswick : ***Annie Flam ***Nina Flam **October 13: Newcastle, New Brunswick : ***Donna Daughney ***Linda Daughney **November 24: Chatham Head, New Brunswick: ***Father James Smith *Note: Legere's escape was also followed by a rash of assaults, robberies and auto thefts for which he was considered a suspect. On Criminal Minds *Season Five **"Retaliation" - While Legere has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for Dale Schrader - Both were robbers and serial killers who had accomplices, were arrested for murder and escaped to commit more murders, had varying M.O.s when killing their victims, had two surviving victims, and were ultimately stopped by the Police (Legere was recaptured while Schrader was killed). Sources * Wikipedia's article on Legere * Murderpedia's article on Legere * Allan Legere Case - The Canadian Encyclopedia Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Arsonists Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Life Robbers